Doom 3 cheat codes
Instructions All Doom 3 cheat codes are activated by typing them into the console. The console can be opened by pressing the Ctrl, Alt and Tilde'1 keys simultaneously. #The key above Tab, which is marked with a symbol, depending on the keyboard language (eg. '~, ½', '§, º...). Cheat codes Notes The cheat codes can be bound to any keys or buttons. This can be done by typing "bind " (without the brackets) into the console. If you enter any of the original Doom cheat codes into the console, the message "Your memory serves you well!" will be displayed. Otherwise, they have no effect. Spawning monsters If you wish to spawn a monster, type spawn monster__. Zombies * zombie_maint_bald (Bald Maintenance Zombie) * zombie_maint_nojaw (Maintenance Zombie with no jaw) * zombie_maint_skinny (Skinny Maintenance Zombie) * zombie_maint_wrench (Maintenance Zombie with no jaw and with a wrench) * zombie_maint_flashlight (Maintenance Zombie with no jaw and with a flashlight) * zombie_maint (Very skinny opened green shirt zombie) * zombie_maint2 (Very skinny zombie with a black body) Buggy * zombie_maint_fast (Very fast Maintenance Zombie) * zombie_labcoat_skinny (Skinny Scientist Zombie) * zombie_labcoat_neckstump (Scientist Zombie with no head) * zombie_labcoat_limb (Scientist Zombie with a bloody mouth) * zombie_labcoat_pipe (Scientist Zombie with no face) * zombie_suit_skinny (Skinny Civilian Zombie) * zombie_suit_bloodymouth (Civilian Zombie with a bloody mouth) * zombie_suit_neckstump (Civilian Zombie with no head) * zombie_tshirt_bald (Bald Marine Zombie) * zombie_tshirt_blown (Marine Zombie with no face) * zombie_fat (Fat Zombie) * zombie_fat2 (Fat Zombie with gore) * zombie_fat_wrench (Fat Zombie with gore and a wrench) * zombie_bernie (Flaming Zombie) * zombie_sawyer (Chainsaw Zombie) * zombie_commando (Commando Zombie) * zombie_commando_cgun (Commando Zombie with a chaingun) * zombie_morgue (Very fast half-naked Zombie) * zombie_boney (Hell Zombie) * zsec_pistol (Pistol Z-Sec) * zsec_shotgun (Shotgun Z-Sec) * zsec_machinegun (Machine Gun Z-Sec) * zsec_shield (Shield Z-Sec) Demons * demon_imp (Imp) * demon_imp_crawler (Crawling Imp) * demon_maggot (Maggot) * demon_wraith (Wraith) * demon_pinky (Pinky Demon) * demon_trite (Trite) * demon_tick (Tick) * demon_revenant (Revenant) * demon_cherub (Cherub) * demon_mancubus (Mancubus) * demon_archvile (Arch-Vile) * demon_hellknight (Hell Knight) * flying_lostsoul (Lost Soul) * flying_cacodemon (Cacodemon) Bosses * boss_vagary (Vagary) * boss_guardian (Guardian) * boss_guardian_seeker (Seeker) * boss_sabaoth (Sabaoth) * boss_cyberdemon (Cyberdemon) Resurrection of Evil * flying_forgotten (Forgotten One) * demon_d3xp_vulgar (Vulgar) * demon_d3xp_bruiser (Bruiser) Spawn options You can edit the monsters that you want to spawn, giving it more health, being on your side and making them to fire a different projectile. If you want the monster to have more or less health type your monster spawn code but after that health ''. Example; if you want a tough imp, enter the following command on the console: spawn monster_demon_imp health 900 You can also spawn a monster on your side. Type your monster code with ''team 0 behind it, and a monster will be spawned on your side. spawn monster_demon_imp team 0 If you want the monster to shoot/throw other projectiles, after the spawn code enter def_projectile projectile_. If you want an imp throwing hellknight fireballs, type: spawn monster_demon_imp def_projectile projectile_fireball_hellknight Finally, you can mix all these commands in a single line. spawn monster_demon_imp def_projectile projectile_fireball_hellknight health 900 team 0 Also, is important to note that monsters on your side will not attack other monsters unless other monsters hurt them provoking a monster infighting. External links *List of Doom 3 console commands at Doom Wad Station Category:Doom 3 Category:Cheating Category:Lists